


Barn Mates

by I_Desire_No_Mans_Pity



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Connie - Freeform, Crystal Gems, F/F, Garnet - Freeform, Malachite - Freeform, Other, Sapphire - Freeform, Steven - Freeform, amethyst - Freeform, aquamarine - Freeform, barn mates, greg - Freeform, pearl - Freeform, ruby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Desire_No_Mans_Pity/pseuds/I_Desire_No_Mans_Pity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis and Peridot try fusion for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barn Mates

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains light spoilers from the Cartoon Network leaks (not the latest, mostly the Barn Mates leak). But it's basically a one-shot about those two fusing.
> 
> Well, my hiatus is showing. This is probably my last Lapidot fic before Season 3 starts (WHICH IS TODAY OMG). We will soon know if this ship will sail or sink, but let's keep the hope.
> 
> I have hope for Lapidot.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

 

**BARN MATES**

 

A soft breeze gently combed the grass on the hill where the barn stood, tall, solitary and with a large hole in its side. Greg and Pearl were busy preparing planks in order to repair it while Amethyst and Garnet cleaned up the mess around strewn around it. A lot of things had happened since Peridot had smashed out of there in her giant robot and there hadn’t been much time to repair it yet.

The small green gem stood by, observing the others work and sighed, wondering when she would get her new tape-recorder. She missed logging, and ever since Lapis had smashed her old machine, she had yearned to spill out her thoughts on some kind of device. Lucky for her, Steven had gone to an electronics store with Connie and they had promised to find a new tape-recorder for her.

Peridot turned around, where the beach was. Lapis Lazuli sat in the sand, her arms around her knees and her hair blowing in the wind. Peridot had always found her rather elegant, with her flowy dress and her laces. She had been trapped in a mirror for so long, that her way of dressing now seemed old-fashioned, almost archaic; but Peridot liked it, and admired her for it.

They hadn’t spoken much since Lapis had first arrived at the barn. Steven had attempted to reconcile them by making Peridot offer her a gift – her tape-recorder – in which she had stored an apologetic message… but Lapis had broken it without giving it a second thought. In spite of her behaviour, she had later protected them against one of Yellow Diamond’s Roaming Eyes, which had made Peridot admire her even more. After that, everyone was very busy dreading another attack but Lapis just spent her days sitting somewhere quietly, and hardly talking to anyone.

Peridot sighed and slowly walked down to the beach, in one of her many attempts to head towards her, but once her feet touched the sand, she turned around and tried to move away as fast as possible. But Lapis’ voice held her back.

“Hey.”

Peridot turned around to face her. She was still sitting down, but she had spread her legs out and had adopted an almost human-like sunbathing position.

“I…” Peridot looked around, nervously, but Lapis beckoned her over and she sat down next to the gem, oddly flustered.

“I know you’ve been trying to apologise for ages.” Lapis said, quietly, staring at the ocean. Peridot hung down her head. “I get it now. What happened in Homeworld… you didn’t know better… none of us did until we got to know Earth.” She looked Peridot in the eyes. “We all have our dark past.”

Peridot swallowed, but her chest heaved with excitement and relief.

“You… forgive me?” She croaked.

“For holding me prisoner in Homeworld, questioning me for days, making me answer to Jasper and Yellow Diamond, who isn’t even my diamond… No.” Lapis grinned, making Peridot cower a little. Her smiles were awfully dark. “But I’m ready to start trying if you promise to become my slave.”

Peridot sat up straight.

“I will do anything.”

Lapis raised an eyebrow.

“Look at her accepting so easily.” She said, slyly. “I was kidding, Peridot.”

“Oh.” Peridot looked away, turning a dark shade of green. Lapis noticed and smiled.

“Do I make you nervous?”

“No. Yes. I DON’T KNOW.” Peridot stood up and grabbed her hair. “You’re such a rare gem! And you’re so elegant and beautiful! Any Peridot would be honoured to serve you, believe me!”

Lapis stood up as well.

“Now that’s something I would like to see. A Lapis Lazuli with a Peridot servant.” She smiled lazily. “Unfortunately, here on Earth things are different and if the Crystals catch me enslaving you, they will – how does Amethyst call it? Yeah, _kick my butt_.”

Peridot laughed, tears appearing in her eyes.

“I’m sorry… you said _butt_!” She guffawed. “That’s so out of character!” She fell back into the sand, giggling.

“You don’t know me at all.” Lapis sighed, sitting down next to her. Peridot, wiping away a tear, stared at her.

“It’s just…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know… I’m so elegant and beautiful.” Lapis glanced at the small gem and reached out to touch her hair. Peridot shuddered under her touch and assumed a foetal position, surprising Lapis. “Are you… scared of me?”

“How could I not be?” Peridot looked down. “I’m a little scared of what you may do to me… I was a real... _clod_ … back in Homeworld.”

Lapis smiled.

“I told you. We were all… _clods_ … back then.”

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the sound of the waves washing up the shore. Peridot picked up a small pebble and threw it into the ocean. Lapis snorted.

“Is that the best you can do?” She picked up a flat rock and made it dance a few times.

“Woa.” Peridot hunted for a flat rock as well and cast it into the sea, but it plunged down at once. Lapis laughed even louder.

“It takes practice.” She said, and patted Peridot on the head. “You tried.”

Peridot turned back to Lapis.

“Can I ask…” She stopped. “No… never mind… it’s weird.”

“What?” Lapis asked. “I’m curious now.”

“It’s just…” Peridot looked away in order to avoid eye-contact. “… Sapphire told me that she had never fused before… fusing with Ruby… And I was wondering… is it also completely forbidden to fuse in Blue Diamond’s Court? Like it is in Yellow Diamond’s? I mean… unless you’re a soldier… I mean…”

“I know what you mean.” Lapis sighed. “In Blue Diamond’s court, it wasn’t exactly forbidden… some of us fused – as long as it was with the same gem – for other reasons than fighting.”

“Really?” Peridot’s eyes widened. “What kind of reasons?”

Lapis smiled.

“That was really long ago, but long before you were made and I was trapped in that mirror, things were slightly different. Some of us actually fused for fun.”

“That’s… weird.” Peridot looked down. “I mean… All I ever knew about was fusion between the Quartz guards… and then, Garnet explained why she was a fusion… but fusing for fun seems a bit…”

“Ruby and Sapphire are fused together permanently.” Lapis smiled. “Love is what binds them. It must be very different from…” She went quiet.

“Malachite?” Peridot asked and Lapis nodded.

“It was horrible. At first I was only fighting to keep my conscious over Jasper’s, but after a while I involuntarily became this horrible creature made out of hate and mistrust. Garnet would never approve.”

Peridot frowned.

“But before that… you liked fusing with other Lazulis?”

“Yeah, it was fun. Bigger and stronger hydrokinesis.” Lapis winked at her.

“Wooow.” Peridot pursed her lips in a smile. “I wish I knew how that felt…”

“Fusing with a Lazuli?” Lapis smirked.

“No!” Peridot turned dark green again. “Hydrokinesis!” She looked away, embarrassed. Now Lapis was going to think that she had brought the whole fusion thing up for a reason.

Lapis laughed.

“Relax, I was just teasing. But Steven did tell me that you tried to fuse with Garnet…”

Peridot stood up and started moving around erratically.

“What? When! How could he? I mean, it wasn’t exactly that… BUT HOW…”

“Hey.” Lapis stood up and lay a hand on her shoulder. “Calm down, it’s not a big deal.”

“I just…” Peridot mumbled. “… I have never fused with anyone…”

“Never?”

“Never.”

Lapis sighed and moved away, still facing her. Then, she outstretched her hand. Peridot looked up, eyes widening. She opened her mouth but no words came out, just a choked squeal. Lapis stared at her solemnly.

“Fuse with me.” She said. “We can unfuse at any time, even one second later. You have never done it before and I could use a fusion that’s not trying to chain me at the bottom of the ocean…”

Peridot gulped and against her better judgement, placed her hand in Lapis’. The taller gem drew her close, just as Garnet had done, but Peridot noticed it seemed much more natural this time, as if it were meant to be. She had never really danced in her life but she knew the steps to that song. She and Lapis twirled around for a moment and then their free hands found each other as well and their fingers entwined, gripping each other tightly. Peridot couldn’t help noticing how right everything felt as she let the last strings of her individual conscious float away and she slowly became one with Lapis.

The first thing she noticed was that she was taller, much taller than any of the gems she knew. The second thing… she was not alone… she was Peridot… but not Peridot… she was also Lapis. A voice suddenly spoke, her voice… and she had thought the words, but somehow they weren’t her words.

“Stop overthinking this… We’re a merged conscious.” The voice said, and she realised it was her own voice speaking. “This is different to fusing with another Lazuli… and so much better than Malachite… I am one… I am two but I’m one…”

She looked around, trying to find something to show her reflection and she ended up stooping over the waves. She was very tall and extremely beautiful. Her skin was a shade of light turquoise and her hair was almost white, with a blue tilt to it. Her garments… she had Lapis’ skirt but the upper one seemed like a combination of both their clothes. She had four eyes and four arms.

“This is so cool.” She said. “Do you want to see something cooler?” She asked. “Yes.” She answered, and suddenly two brilliant wings sprouted from her back, where she… also had a gem. “Wow! Can we fly with this?”

In less than a second they were soaring over the ocean towards a small island, squealing in joy. They landed in the soft white sand and laughed.

“What’s our name?”

“Our name?”

“You know… Like Ruby and Sapphire become Garnet… and Pearl and Amethyst become Opal…”

“I think we already know…”

“Aquamarine.”

Saying the name out loud made them realise how incredible their situation was right now and after a small tremor, they unfused. Peridot lay panting on the ground, Lapis beside her.

“That… was… INCREDIBLE!” The small gem stood up and started jumping around, excitedly. “I was BIG, I was STRONG!!!!! Oh my stars…” Her eyes glistered.

“It was amazing…” Lapis said softly, standing up gently and dusting the sand off her arms. “You were… amazing… I never thought it would feel like that… with another gem… All I knew was… Malachite.”

Peridot stopped in mid-war dance and drew close to Lapis. Suddenly it felt as if she knew her better, which was logical. Their conscious had merged after all.

“I felt your strength and your power…” She said. “But what did you feel from me?”

Lapis cupped her small face between her hands.

“I felt insecurity… curiosity… and a lot of excitement.” She smiled. “Like when I was a young gem… I felt reborn and happy, as if everything was new and I could explore the whole galaxy… oh Peridot, I would only admit this on a deserted island in a state of euphoria but this, I could do again.”

“Me too.” Peridot moved her hands up to place them upon hers and they stood quietly for a while, smiling. Lapis slowly removed her hands and drew Peridot closer, in something that looked like a hug.

“Thank you.” She said. “For giving me hope.”

“Hope for what?”

“To feel something again.” Lapis buried her face in Peridot’s neck, making the small gem shiver. “I was afraid I wouldn’t anymore… after Malachite.”

“Malachite is gone.” Peridot said firmly. “Aquamarine will be there to make you forget.”

Lapis laughed and gave Peridot a tight squeeze.

“We should head back.” She said. “The others will be thinking that we’re trying to communicate with the Diamonds by now…”

“You wish you could be as cool as that.” Peridot giggled, earning a small hair tug from Lapis. “But you’re right, we need to go. Now, how are we crossing the ocean?”

Lapis smiled.

“I could carry you…” She offered. “But we could also…”

“Yeah, the second one…”

Lapis let out a crystal clear laugh and placed her hand in Peridot’s outstretched one. A few seagulls let out cries of surprise as a giant woman formed in front of them, blinding the entire island with her beauty.

“Let’s go back to the barn.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> You can check out my other fics right here on Ao3, as I_Desire_No_Mans_Pity.


End file.
